


Pepper Jack Grilled Cheese

by SilverMidnight



Category: Leverage
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Quinn called in the favor with Eliot years ago. It’s finally time to deliver on that favor.





	Pepper Jack Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my fic list for awhile. it's just too adorable not to write. I hope you like it too!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Adding the chopped onions to the pan Eliot quickly went over the recipe in his head once more as he stirred them in making sure he hadn't missed something. He knew exactly what he was doing, but it wouldn't be the first time that he had messed up that day.

The team had just gotten back from a rather annoying case. Of course by 'annoying' he meant that he didn't get to fight anyone. Not to say there weren't bodyguards and the like. They just sucked at their jobs. Three of them had given up as soon as they saw him!

Because of that he had ended up feeling more than a little frustrated. So he was in the kitchen helping the staff fill orders. At least attempting to do that. He had already burned two dishes and added the wrong ingredients to another. He was close to just giving up and going back upstairs.

It took a second longer than normal for him to stop stirring the onions and move on to dice up the bell pepper that was waiting for him. The rhythmic motion of his knife moving helped center him little by little until he was only focused on the food in front of him.

Which was exactly what he had been hoping would happen. It was one of the main reasons that he continued to cook to this day. Being about to, for a moment, think solely about what he was creating was a powerful feeling.

Early on in his life he had gotten used to being in control of every little thing. It took time and calculation, but he knew exactly what he was doing at every single turn he made. Everything in his life focused on him being in control.

That was why he liked cooking so much. It allowed him freedom without taking away that control. He had tried to explain that feeling to others, but they never quite understood what he meant unless they cooked themselves.

They didn't understand that as soon as you knew a recipe you were given control over it. You could change the flavor or the texture with one flick of your wrist, but since you still had a guideline to work with you knew the basics of the end result.

The rules where there so that you could learn what you were doing. After that it was more of a dealers choice. Rules and freedom in perfect balance. It was a breath of fresh air that he loved more than he had thought he would.

It was like an art form that only got better with practice. Which was something that he was more than happy to do. Especially when he was finally done cooking and he was about to taste what it was he created.

Though that was not always the case. In the beginning he ended up throwing more away than he liked to admit. It had seemed as if he had messed up every single dish that he tried to make. Even something as simple as soup.

He had almost given up on it all after throwing away his fifth dish It wasn't bringing him any calm or peace or whatever it was supposed to bring him. It was making him want to punch something more than he already did.

In all of his life he had never been as bad at something as he had at cooking. That was not what he had been expecting to happen when he started. He had really thought that he was going to be bored doing something that looked so easy.

It was surprising just how difficult cooking could be. Even with step by step instructions it was so easy to make a mistake without realizing it and have the entire dish ruined. He truly hated whenever he messed up a dish.

"Umm… Chef?" Allie started knocking him from his thoughts.

"What?" he growled out sparing a glance her way as he added the bell peppers to the dish.

"I have a special request?"

"Don't take special requests. You know that."

"I do and I told them that, but they said that once you heard the order you'd change your mind."

"I'm not..."

"A pepper jack grilled cheese sandwich cut into a star."

Freezing mid-stir Eliot turned to look at the woman and saw her staring at him hopefully. His stomach felt like it had dropped to the floor when he heard the one phrase he hoped that he'd never hear.

Wiping his hands on his apron he barking out to another cook to finish what he was doing before getting started on the sandwich. Unlike before there was no calm to what he was doing. He wanted to get it done so he could get it to the person.

That was usually the last thing that he concerned himself with, but it wasn't exactly a normal order. In fact there was nothing normal about it though it was made to seem that way to the outsider looking in.

As he plated the finished sandwich he thought back to when he first heard the phrase. He had almost laughed outright in the man's face at it, but he had given his word nonetheless to follow through with what he had wanted him to do.

That didn't mean that he was all that happy about it. He had never wanted to hear that phrase at any point in time. Actually, neither of them had ever wanted him to hear it. It could only mean that something bad had happened.

Sighing slightly he took off his apron and took the plate out to the tables. His eyes quickly darted around looking for a person that he had never actually seen before. It took him a second before he saw dirty blonde hair peaking out of a booth at the back of the bar.

Slowly making his way over he continued to look around wondering if anyone was paying attention to them. It seemed as if they were in the clear. Which was good. He didn't have the answers if anyone did question what was going on.

"Pepper jack grilled cheese cut into a star," Eliot stated calmly placing the plate on the table finally getting a good look at the person sitting there.

A wide smile bloomed on the face of a six year old little girl making her look so innocent. Her blonde hair bounced as she pulled herself closer to the edge of the seat so she could actually reach the sandwich.

She looked so much smaller than he had thought she would. Though he didn't know if that was because she was small or because she was drowning in the oversized clothes that she had on. Probably a little bit a both. Still she looked exactly how he had imaged.

Well, outside of the dirt the seemed to be covering her. If he was right he remembered that her father had told him how much she disliked getting dirty. That it was something that she had gotten from her mother.

There were so many questions running through his head looking at her and he didn't want answers to more than half of them. He was not going to be happy after he found out what had brought the little girl to the bar.

"Xenia Quinn," he finally greeted staring down at her.

Big brown eyes looked up at him when he said that letting him know that he was right. He really had hoped that he never met the little girl in front of him. No matter what he thought about Quinn she should never have been forced to get involved.

When Quinn had first come to him saying that he was calling in his favor Eliot had thought it had something to do with a mission that he was working on. He hated the idea, but he was ready to get his hands dirty if he needed to.

He might had walked away from the more dangerous part of the life, but he knew that the other man hadn't. When he offered up a favor he had done so with many doubts in his mind, but there hadn't been another way.

With all of that in mind he had asked what the younger hitter had wanted him to do. The answer he got was so far left field that he had actually froze for a second. After all the planning he had come up with on what he was going to have to do Quinn shocked him.

In their line of work the last thing that they could admit to was having a weakness that someone else could use against them. Mostly because pretty much everyone they had ever met would gladly use it. Everyone they cared about was in danger if they were ever found out.

It was one of the reasons he had been against working with a team in the first place. Putting himself in danger was one thing, but he couldn't willingly do that with people who didn't know what they were getting into.

He had thought that he was taking a risk randomly talking to his family over the phone. And it was random. He made sure that it was never the same date or the from the same phone. Anything to keep them safe. Then Quinn had tracked him down and let him know what danger was.

Danger was having a child with a woman that hated his guts. One that would happily sell him out to the highest bidder if one were to find him. One that wouldn't care what it might do their kid as long as he was gone.

He stuck around for his daughter and her alone. He made himself weak because he loved her more than he had ever loved anything in his life. It had taken more than Eliot would ever know to admit that out loud to him.

She was the favor that he needed. He wasn't ready to give up the life and even if he was it wasn't something you could walk away from in one day. That meant that he needed someone that would help if need be.

That left Eliot. He and Quinn had a rather odd relationship. They weren't friends or enemies really. They knew each other and respected what the other could do. It was strange, but it would for them.

According to the other hitter he was the only one that he knew wouldn't use his daughter for his own gain. So they came come up with a back up plan if anything happened. Eliot or Xenia could come to the other, say the phrase, and be safe.

Neither Eliot or Quinn had ever thought that they'd have to do anything more than that. It was just supposed to be a back up plan. Now Xenia was sitting in front of him and there was no way around the fact that something had happened to bring her to the bar.

"Eliot Spencer," she replied trying to sound serious only to break it with a grin, "Hi!"

"Hello," he returned smiling at her enthusiasm.

Taking a seat across from her he let his eyes roam around once more only to shake his head when he noticed that it was the booth that he liked the best. Not because it was the best booth, but because it was the best vantage point in the bar.

From where they were sitting he could see every entrance and every other table. There was no way that anyone could come in without him knowing about it. It was the safest place. Her father had taught her well.

"Daddy told me he hoped I never met you," Xenia started staring at him with big doe eyes.

"He told me the same thing," Eliot nodded his head, "I'm still glad to met you."

Sending a wink her way he watched as she started to giggle at him like he had hoped. For a moment they were both silent before she reached out for her sandwich. Before she could touch it though he reached out and took it in his hand.

He held it as gently as he could while leaning in closer to see it. Flipping it over so he could see the palm he bit back a growl. The tiny hand was scratched up as if she had tried to break her fall with them.

"I fell off my bike," she filled him in sadly, "It hurt lots, but I got back on and kept going."

"Going where?" Eliot asked looking up at her.

"Here. I had to do what Daddy said to."

"And what did Daddy tell you to do?"

"Get safe. Safe is with Daddy. Eliot Spencer can find Daddy no matter where."

A warmth filled the man at those words. There were so many times that Eliot questioned everything that he made himself become. There were even more times when he completely hated himself. Nothing anyone could say would change that.

When he was able to talk to a child though… For a moment it was as if everything that he had ever done was erased. They didn't know anything about who he was or what he did. They just looked at him like he was human.

"Xenia," Eliot started letting go of her hand, "What happened? Why are you here?"

Ducking under the table the girl pulled up an old worn backpack that was just as dirty as she was. He watched in amusement as she pulled a few notebooks, pens, and empty candy bar wrappers before dropping a pocket calender and on the table.

"Daddy gave me this," Xenia offered flipping it open, "The black heart is the day that he leaves for work. The red heart is the day he comes home. See?"

Leaning over so he could get a closer look he nodded his head noting the small x marks between the days. It seemed as if Quinn and Xenia had a good system going on to make sure she didn't worry too much about him.

Though that would change a lot if she found out what he did. Unless he had told her a watered down version of it. That was another reason he liked being by himself. He didn't have to attempt explaining himself.

"Daddy left on the 9 and said he'd be home on the 22," Xenia continued after a moment, "That's thirteen days. I counted. Today is 30. That's twenty-one days. Daddy's never that late!"

"How many days is too many days gone?" Eliot questioned feeling a little more worried than before.

"Eight. I told Mama, but she called him mean names and said that we were better off. Daddy's missing Mr. Eliot Spencer. You have to find him!"

Moving to the other side of the table he reached out to try to comfort her only to have her throw her arms around him and burying her face into his neck. His heart clenched angrily feeling her body shaking as she cried.

Not wanting to deal with the eyes of the other patrons he wrapped her in his arms and stood up. Making sure she was secure he grabbed her bag and started upstairs. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to involve the team, but he doubted they already know something was up.

By the time he was upstairs the door was wide open. A sigh fell from his lips when he saw that, but he didn't stop. All he could do was hope that it was only Hardison that was there still. He didn't need the others questioning him.

Looking around he quickly clocked the young hacker facing away from them with a pair of headphones on. He was making it seem like he was giving them privacy. Eliot was probably not supposed to see that the headphones weren't plugged in.

"Hardison, I want you to met someone," Eliot said causing the other man to stiffen and slowly turn around, "Xenia, this is Hardison. He's a friend of mine and he can help us find your Daddy."

"He can?" the girl asked sniffling a little as she turned to look at the other man.

"He can track anyone down. He can help me find your Daddy."

The younger man awkwardly waved at Xenia. Eliot expected the little girl to wave back but all she did was tighten her arms around him. A moment later she was burying her head back in his neck a yawn falling from her lips.

Smiling a little he rubbed his hand over her back before moving to the couch and laying her down. Instantly she was rolling on her side curling into a ball as her eyes slipped shut. Reaching out he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over her.

"Do I get to know what's going on?" Hardison questioned softly.

"Tell me you know where Quinn is," Eliot shot back making his way over to the other man.

"Quinn? What does… Wait, is he?"

"Hardison."

Holding his hands up the younger man went over to his tablet and started to type. Crossing his arms over his chest he forced himself to stand still and not demand the answers. He hated that he had to just stand there waiting before he could do his job.

All he wanted to do was track Quinn down and bring him back to Xenia. He rarely had to retrieve a father for a daughter. It was always objects that meant something but… There was nothing like the love between a child and a parent.

"You're in luck," Hardison said bringing him from his thoughts, "On the off chance we needed him again I've tried to keep an eye on him and everyone else that might be useful."

"You know where he is?" Eliot questioned walking over.

"Maybe. He's harder to find than the others for some reason."

"Hardison."

"Calm down. Finding people that don't want to be found is tricky, but I'm good. I didn't find someone going by Quinn or by any of the names that I know he's used in the past. Which is actually pretty smart. I didn't think someone like Quinn would-"

"Hardison."

"Right. I did, on the other hand, find a John Doe matching his description at the hospital."

"Where?"

"Kent, Washington. He's not that far from here."

"That must be where Xenia lives. What's his status?"

"According to this he is… Ouch. A cabbie brought him in about three days ago. He was unconscious when he was brought in. Man, I don't know how this guy was moving. Listen to this. Dislocated shoulder and elbow in his left arm. Nails ripped from seven fingers and three toes. Large gash in left arm again deep enough to see bone. Multiple deep but not life threatening cuts to his chest… On the left side once more. Deep bruising to left side… He must have curled up to protect himself or been against something. No wonder he's in the hospital."

Eliot couldn't help but shake his head at that. Quinn wasn't in the hospital on his own free will. Someone had to have put him there thinking he needed it. If he was still there that meant he was pretty bad off.

"Let's go," Eliot stated making his way to Xenia.

"What?" Hardison questioned flaying around, "What do you mean 'let's go'?"

"We're going to him."

"Look, Eliot I know that he's all..."

"Xenia came here so I could find her Daddy. We found him."

"Man, do you really think he'd want her to see him like that? I'm not his kid and  _I_  don't want to see him like that."

Without saying a word to the man Eliot picked up the little girl and started down to the car. Behind him he could hear Hardison muttering to himself as he followed. It was always amusing to watch him attempt to fight him.

Shaking his head he looked down directing all his focus on the child in his arms. She looked so innocent while she slept. It was hard to believe that she was Quinn's child. She was too… She was a pure child.

"Eliot," Hardison started after awhile of driving, "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked calmly.

"He's in the hospital because he got beaten. I'm sorry, but I don't think he's want his kid to know about, well, any of the life that he lives."

"She won't see him unless he says she can. Quinn isn't stupid and he's been doing this for longer than us."

"I know that, but it's Quinn, man."

"He's a good father, Hardison. Good enough that he set this system up before she was born."

"Alright, I guess you're right. We're here. I'll watch Xenia."

"What room is he in?"

"108."

Nodding his head he handed the still sleeping girl to his friend before making his way into the hospital. Instantly he was doing his best to make sure that no one paid attention to him. Getting in and out was the best thing for him and Quinn.

It didn't take long before he was outside of the man's room making sure no on was around. There was no telling if Quinn had been followed or not. All he could do was hope that there wasn't a trap in place.

Once he was sure no one was actively watching the room he slipped inside. Looking around his eyes stopped at the bed and saw the younger man laying there blinking tiredly at the ceiling. It was as if he had no idea what was going on around him.

He stood there for a minute letting the man get his mind start up again. Slowly the brown eyes slid over to lock on him. In a heartbeat he was sitting up looking like he was ready to start a fight if he needed too.

"You look like hell," Eliot offered showing that he wasn't there to fight.

"Thanks," Quinn rolled his eyes, "Here to offer me a job? Cause you might have to wait awhile."

"No, I'm here to retrieve you."

"Retrieve… Xenia?"

Eliot watched the younger man react more than he had ever seen him before. Outside of anger, arrogance, and annoyance he kept himself fairly emotionless. No wonder people were scared when he showed any real emotions.

"You're been gone awhile," he started with a shrug, "She got worried."

"Help me up," Quinn demanded throwing off his blankets.

"Can you move without..."

"Of course I..."

"Without scaring her? Can you move without scaring Xenia? Without her thinking that you're hurt?"

The other man fell silent before swinging his legs off the bed. His face was set in a grim line, but he showed no sign of how hurt he was. Shaking his head Eliot moved forward only to be waved away.

"I need clothes," Quinn calmly requested reaching out to turn off the machines and remove the wires and tubes.

Nodding his head Eliot made his way out of the room feeling happy that the hospital was small. It didn't take long to find the locker room and get a pair of clean scrubs from one of the lockers. By the time he got inside the room again Quinn was on his feet looking fairly normal outside of the bruises.

"Thanks," he said changing into them quickly, "Let's go."

Neither of them said anything as they made their way outside and to the car. The car was parked right near the doors giving them a clear view of Hardison walking in front of the car while Xenia sat on the hood talking animatedly about something.

Out of the corner of his eyes Eliot watched as the other hitter softened slightly. He looked so different than he normally did. For the first time he looked like nothing more than a loving father. It was nice to see.

"No turning my kid into a geek," Quinn demanded catching their attention.

"Daddy!" Xenia yelled though she didn't move from her spot, "You found him Mr. Eliot Spencer! You found Daddy! Thank you!"

"You're welcome Miss Xenia Quinn," he smiled gently watching as the other hitter leaned down to kiss the top of his daughter's head, "You're welcome."


End file.
